Unto the Xenoverse (Hiatus)
by Storyteller Balthanax
Summary: An Earthling finally lands the dream of a job that he'd always wanted, only to find that chaos might be lurking around the corner to disrupt his dreams of joining the best of the best. To defeat this dark menace, he'll need to give it is all, along with his allies, as he ventures unto the Xenoverse. (DBXV2 Storyline, couldn't find a section in games. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1 - Once More, With Feeling!

AN - Greetings from your friendly neighborhood storyteller! Uh- so, this is more or less just a re-write to the DBXV2 and portions of the first DBXV game. It's got OC's, of course, and other stuff, with a touch of drama and my spin to it. I've got ideas for it, just like every other thing I've done- but this is my first dip into the Dragon Ball Section of , so...we'll see how it turns out.

Anyways, for now, Unto the Xenoverse we stride together!

Chapter 1 - Once More, with Feeling!

"Hey! You've been selected for that special mission! Get back here, quickly, you've got a job to do," the voice from Ragnai's communicator exclaimed. Allowing himself a momentary fist-pump of celebration, he flew off from Hercule's Manor with a wide grin and a burst of aura.

Ragnai was an Earthling, born and raised in the Temporally Allocated world of the former Toki-Toki city, now Conton City. After the world had been revamped by the Supreme Kai of Time, he had found himself missing the old world- the only thing that gave him excitement anymore being the sensation and pride he took from being able to train and further raise his power, in the hopes that he would be selected for the T.P. Program.

The T.P. Program was selective- only the best of the best who applied would be accepted, and the Elder Kai- despite being fond of perversion, he seemed to gravitate in mood to the young Human, and on his visits would oversee training- oversee, mind you, not specifically train him. They had formed a bond, of sorts, of a Grandfather and a Grandson- though, admittedly, they rarely talked due to the growing matters regarding the Elder Kai.

But last they had talked, the old man had pressured the Earthling into signing up for the 'Time Patrol' program. He did it without an inkling of assurance that he would actually be accepted, of course- and yet, here the old man was, now, shouting at him through his Scouter to hurry and meet up- he had been accepted!

He landed in the square with a laugh and a smile, looking around. The earthling was the average height, and albeit a bit thin- he made up for it with the fascination he took the both manipulating and controlling the mysterious strength that was 'Ki'. It was in everything, but learning how to access it was difficult (for him, it had taken first for him to feel someone else's ki boosting through him so he found the sensation, so that he could dig within himself to then access it). However, he found it rewarding- it could do so much, from manipulating physical appearance and strength, to disintegrating even the strongest of metals. It was something...enthralling, to be able to manipulate it at his fingertips.

The dirty-blonded human looked around, eyes finally fixing on a hunched figure over at the top portal. Preparing once more to ascend using his aura, he felt a tug on his mock-turtle-hermit Gi that he had fashioned (without symbols) on his own.

"Hey! No flying without a licence, remember?" The high voice was female, almost- *Almost* sweet.

He looked down at the Supreme Kai of Time, rubbing the back of his head with a momentary grin. Landing, he bowed hastily. "Apologies, Supreme Kai of Time."

Man, that was a handful to say every time he addressed her. He severely wished she had some variant of a nickname.

She raised an eyebrow, her scournful frown momentarily lifting before she broke into a look of realization. "Oh, you must be the one we got into the Program." "Yeah!" "Well, for your sake, I hope you're lucky," she replied with a raised eyebrow. Fear tagged at the back of his head, blinking. "What?"

"BAHAHAHAHA. Joking, I'm joking! You'll be fine, your power is at a decent level, so you'll be more than prepared." She pointed up at the portal. "See you up there, newbie!"

With so much as a nod and a grin, he went on his way

Ascending the stairs, he felt something wash over him- he felt new.

Approaching the portal, he felt butterflies go rampant in his stomach.

And as he entered, he could only smile at the thought of the things to come.

* * *

Ragnai looked around the large inner sanctum of the 'Time Vault'. It was large, colored with shades of white and purple with intricate designs of gold that he didn't care to identify at the moment. What mattered were the two people beside him- the SKoT (he debated attempting to call her Skot), and Elder Kai. They both stood at a table, a single scroll sitting between the three which seemed to glow with a malevolent violet.

"This is the Time Vault- where we keep all records of history stored. It contains every waking moment that shaped our universe, every moment in the past of you or I- and as a Time Patroller, it's your job to maintain the balance of the Time Vault. Very little happens here, usually- but the majority of the Time Patrollers are off doing Parallel quests, which you'll learn about at a later date. For now, we need you to go in and correct something simple- but something crucial to everything."

He nodded, looking over at the scroll. "...well. Go ahead and open it, watch what happens."  
Unrolling it, he took a deep breath and gazed onto the scene...

* * *

Raditz leaped to the side of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, leaving Goku alone to take the shot. Laughing as he retaliated with a bursting Double Sunday at Piccolo, the Namekian could only watch with exhausted fury as the energy wave neared forth.

The Saiyan began to laugh and laugh, black and purple energy wreathing around his form in decaying ribbons that spiraled up into the air, leaving a foul aftertrail. And Ragnai could have sworn that the Saiyan looked at the scroll one last time before it faded.

* * *

He blinked. "That was Goku, right? The one from the old stories?" "Yeah." "So the green one must be...a namekian, he must be Piccolo!" "Mhm." "And the Long-Haired Saiyan, that was Raditz, right? This is the beginning of the Saiyan Saga!"

Skot grinned. "Someone was keeping track of their history lessons." Elder Kai rubbed a finger casually under his moustache, grinning. "Yep. And guess what- you get to go back and correct that! Your power matches theirs at the time, more or less, so this should prove not only to help us, but as a sort of training for you to tackle too, Ragn- ah, Rookie!" The Old Man corrected himself, keeping it formal as he turned back to the scroll to hide his face.

Skot shrugged, handing him the scroll. "Showtime. Show us what you're made of, newbie! We'll be watching from here, for back-up."

Ragnai nodded, taking the scroll in a hand and closing his eyes. Energies and forms circled around him- before he felt like he was moving very fast, suddenly, moving very far away.

* * *

Elder Kai sighed. "Hope the youngin' can manage this mission. If he can, he might be suited to work out with Siif and Trunks." Skot shrugged, smiling. "I've got a good feeling. You seem to have made a good choice this time, Old Man. You haven't unlocked his potential any, have you?" "No, no, why would you think that," the elder laughed nerviously. "I couldn't if I tried, he won't sit still for long enough."

Skot shrugged, turning back. "As this progresses, he'll likely need some aid getting himself started, to compete with the enemies down the road. If you haven't unlocked his potential, then he might need another method..."  
"But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Come on, let's see what we can do."

* * *

Goku chucked off the remainder of his weighted clothing, turning to face his adversary alongside Piccolo. "Ready to get this on with?" "Hmph. Let's just get it OVER with."  
The battle went onwards, fierce-fought before they came up with a ploy. Suddenly, Piccolo fired a special beam cannon at the Invading Saiyan, which would have hit, if it weren't for the mysterious, dark aura that took him over and allowed him the catlike reflexes to dodge the attack. Lifting his hands as his palms crawled with his magenta ki, he aimed a beam for both his brother and the Namekian- both dodged it, just barely.

Suddenly, a loud, siren-like noise filled the air as a figure, clad in a Turtle-Hermit Gi with dirty-blonde hair and narrow, green eyes appeared. He surveyed the area with a raised eyebrow before his leg twitched. Glancing down, he fell to his face.

The three fighters just watched as he got back up and struck a fighting pose against the invader.

And the three sprung into battle against him, almost unanimously. They launched attacks at lightning speeds, faster than the regular eye might follow-

Goku was struck in the stomach and sent spiraling backwards, followed by Piccolo who recieved a twirling roundhouse. That left just Ragnai.

He focused all that he could into defending against the Saiyan's attacks. He seemed overwhelming in every meaning of the word, strikes like a dancer's and poses like an actor's. Each move had purpose, flowed into being.

"Relax your shoulders, let your energy flow through you," a voice sounded through his scouter. -His Ki!  
"Right," the human exclaimed to himself. Almost immediately, his body began to feel tingly as his physical and energetic capabilities melded into one, his inner energy powering his movements. The blocks came more naturally, it became easier to see in the fast-paced speed.

Holding his ground against the oncoming Saiyan, he began to launch attacks of his own- they traded blows, for what seemed like an eternity, before both met in a clash. Again, both mirrored each other as they preformed backflips, Raditz launching a Double Sunday as Ragnai sent forth an Energy Beam.

They met in a clash, the weaving and fury of energies attacking each other and striving fiercely to press further, to reach the opposing enemy, held together purely by the power of the two enemies. He could feel his muscles tiring, his breath laboring as he powered his energy into the beam- it was taxing him, and if he didn't end it fast it wouldn't end at all.

"Remember how this ends. Goku has to die in order to learn the Kaioken- so don't kill him outright. They're planning to do the manuever as we speak- you know how it works, we just need you to take care of Raditz's sudden burst. Tire him out, leave him open. Then, as History's Correcting Itself, slip away- we'll bring you back." Skot's words rang through his scouter, eyes focusing on the beam in front of him.

He had to win, then. Or at least occupy him.

"Hah! Your feeble earthling energy is wavering- you fought well, but when it comes to raw strength, the mighty Saiyan Race beats all!" Raditz laughed, funneling more and more Ki into his twin beams, slowly allowing them to grow into a single pair of large beams, clashing against a regular one- a 'Weekend', Ragnai believed it was called.

Struck with an idea, he maintained the beam with one hand, dividing a sliver of his Ki into an orb in his left hand.

This had to work.

He launched the orb at a curved angle at the Saiyan, dart arcing forward to slam into the Saiyan's side and interrupt his channeling of the beam-

"Wha-"

He was interrupted by the shattering of his chestpiece as the Earthling's energy bore into him, extinguishing after a moment and sending him stumbling.

Goku appeared from nowhere, grappling his brother. "Piccolo! Now! DO IIIIIIT!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" A spiraling laser shot out from the extended Namekian's fingertips, penetrating the Saiyans and leaving them on the ground.

Piccolo huffed and puffed, grabbing his chest. Turning to the side, he spoke. "...hey. Ar-"

"Where did- what-"

And he was already gone.

* * *

Ragnai collapsed on the floor, sweating profusely. His Turtle-Hermit Gi had been torn and scuffed during the fight, dirt and dust blown all over him as scratches lined his exposed skin.

Standing, finally, he looked at the Elder Kai- he was smiling wide.  
"Yes! You did it! Yippeeeee!"  
Skot laughed. "For someone you met casually, you seem pretty happy that the new guy's not dead." "Bah! It's- uh- the value for life, of all things, yeah! Any less bloodshed than nescessary is a good thing, right?" She rolled her eyes, turning to face the Earthling. "Go rest up and take it easy- you're in. We'll call you in for your next big assignment, when it pops up- otherwise, keep training, and check in with the Time Machine Station to see if there's any Parallel Quests you can clean up for extra training, and pay, if you're up for it."

Laughing tiredly, Ragnai rubbed the back of his head. "So. I'm one of 'em now?"

"Mhm! Welcome to the Time Patrol!"

* * *

Trunks approached a female Majin, clad in black spandex with hearts imprinted here and there, as sorts of crests. Her skin itself was pink- a base color, for the goop-demon race, but it worked out in her favor- she was buried in a magazine, lolipop hanging out of the corner of her mouth. The eyes themselves were completely black with red circles to represent the irises- similar to Super Buu's and Kid Buu's.

"Siif! We got a new one, looks like this one is taking over our old Job." "Hmn. Lemme see the kid," the Majin looked over and offered a hand in wait for the file.

The Half-Saiyan withdrew something from his trenchcoat- a file, and handed it to the Majin. "Yeah."

"'Ragnai Terochi'? 'Class Levels- Superior in Intellect, undecided in Power'. Hmn- kid's got his work cut out for him, won't be easy, but it'll be a hell of a journey."

Trunks shrugged, pocketing the File. "Yeah. And, there's also a chance that we might get to work together with him, if he can encounter Towa or Mira out on the field eventually."

"I'd like to meet 'im, Cute Kid," she commented as she stood, stretching and yawning. "I'm hungry. Can we get something before we head out?"  
"Siif. You're always hungry." "Girl's gotta eat, right?" "Siif..." "...please?" "Siif." "But I-" "SIIF."  
She sighed. "Fine, fine. Off we go."

* * *

Towa laughed, a replay of the battle flickering before her gaze in a conjured sphere of crimson energies. "So, the Supreme Kai's got another lapdog to clean up my little experiments. Quaint- dedicated and endearing, I must say."  
Mira crossed his arms and huffed. "He is weak- not even a Saiyan, but a Mere Earthling. The likelihood of him progressing past the Saiyan Saga is unlikely- he would not have the power to match."  
"Time is a fickle thing, Mira. We can only end this when we decide to- and I'd rather not, yet. He looks like he could be such a good friend to play with- wouldn't you say, Bardock?"  
The Masked Saiyan did not respond from his corner in the shadows.  
"Heh~. Anyways, it seems we have work to do." She lifted her staff with a smile, azure skin colliding against the night sky. "The Revival of the Demon Realm is soon!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Fight Them Back, For Earth!

AN - So, if you're reading this far, I've trapped you in my web of stories! Muahaha! -anyways, uh, this will, of course, be the second chapter of 'Unto the Xenoverse', blah blah blah- I'll try to work out a schedule for this, for now it's just putting it up as soon as I finish and proofread the chapters. And I'm not even good at that part, excuse me, eh?

Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? Unto the Xenoverse we go!

* * *

Chapter 2 ; Fight Them Back, For Earth!

Ragnai nearly snorted his Yakisoba out of his nose when his scouter began to buzz from it's folded compartment on his side. Grabbing the item and attaching it to his ear, he pressed a few buttons before a familiar old voice reached him.

"Heeeyyyy! It's about time I reached you! What, did you lose your scouter? Nowadays, even if it's not for Power-Levels above Five Million, it's still a large part of what we use today, similar to how the people back on Earth itself use their phones. Don't lose this thing again, alright?"

"Yeah, uh, I just got done training and got lunch, I'm not completely all-here- the simulations of Raditz keep kicking my rear in, but it's worth a shot if it means I can improve. Plus, the Parallel quests are getting easier- though, i will admit, I had to fix this one where Bardock survived, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, kiddo, listen, we need you here! There's another disturbance in the scrolls- multiple, you'll have choices of where you're going!"

"What?! What scrolls?"

"Uhh...er...Hey, Tiny!" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ragnai bit back a laugh. "Shut up! What scrolls are messed up again?" "It's the end of the Saiyan Saga this time, as well as the beginning of the Namek Saga." "Yeah! You heard the tiny lady!" "GAAAAAAAH!" "Wha- OW! OW!"

Ragnai shrugged, listening to the conversation (and miniature battle) over his scouter as he finished his lunch. Grabbing the plasting bowl and cutlery, he dashed through the air to the trash can, dumped it, and grabbed a capsule from his pocket.

Upon throwing it on the ground, it transformed into a variation of a Saiyan Pod. Climbing inside, the latch shut as the pod sped off. He decided to take the scenic route, as the thing's speed was no issue. "On my way, guys, Be there in a moment."

Conton City's other sections were beautiful- a sort of park area, if anything. There was one area modeled after a sort of forest, that led into a Namekian area that branched off into three other areas- one was a shrine to the dragon Shenron, for if a Conton Citizen ever collected the dragon balls that they could have a place to summon him. Then there was the plains district, peaceful and tranquil by itself- and then, the Mushroom area, a barren desert-like place with various giant mushrooms growing around it.

It truly was a sight to behold, in it's own way. The only thing the place was missing was some variant of an 'Artic Zone', then it would truly be a city that was a Jack of all trades.

But, alas, not all things are perfect, nor do they last forever as he steered his pod out of the skies, and for the Time Vault's great gate.

* * *

Ragnai approached, itching at the stitched-together Turtle Hermit Replica Gi he prefered to wear. Elder Kai and Skot looked up, smiling and approaching him. "Ah, you're here, good! We could use some help right about now." "Yeah, uh- both anomalies are being dealt with by two of our primary Patrollers, but you can only enter one- we'll get the one fighting out of their posistion so you can go to the one in the zone you chose's aid, it should prove a chance for training as well as a chance to meet them."

Ragnai had heard- there were two primary patrollers, of course. One was Trunks, the face of the Time Patrollers- hell, he had even joined the Supreme Kai in her Advertisement to join the Time Patroller Academy. But the other was the real legend- back when the city was named 'Toki Toki City', they had saved the city from a demonic outbreak of chaos and anarchy.

He could remember the madness that sprung upwards- black magics clashed in the sky as he hid, a scared 14-year old who had hidden the Elder Kai with him to prevent any harm from coming to the old man- the fear as people exposed would randomly be struck by this energy would shift to stone almost immediately, frozen in their last moments of terror.

But a flash of pink-ish energy filled the sky as the battle raged on- he could only see dots of color fighting each other before they seemed to appear elsewhere. He had trouble tracking the energies.

That was a horrible day.

Returning to the present, he looked between the scrolls for a moment. "Send me to the Saiyan Saga- currently, my energy is more suited to that time, as I don't think I could even take on the old Zarbon and Dodoria. I'll do what I can there, recover, get what I can together, and me and the other hero can assault the other timeline together to help the remaining one."

"Good idea, yeah. Saiyan saga it is-" the short Kai took the scroll and handed it to the Earthling, who nodded and closed his eyes as his grip tightened, and he was whisked away to another time.

* * *

He arrived in a desert area, a group of figures- Piccolo, he recognized- two clad in Turtle-Hermit Gear, the old Gohan under Piccolo's tutelage, and the Crane Student- Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Tien.

Opposite them were two imposing figures, one clad in a full-body blue spandex suit underneath his armor- Saiyan Armor, hair spiked up arrogantly with a reddish-purple scouter resting on his ear. The other was wearing the armor and a simple speedo- both had tails curled around their waists, the second being bald in contrast to the Primary.

"Nappa, break them." "Bah, let's watch them work on the Saibamen. I want to see how they'd do against five variants of Raditz."  
Vegeta fixated on the Earthling. "Another one joins the fray? So be it, you're all ants beneath our boots." Meanwhile, Nappa stood, grinning as creatures burst from the soil, green and tubed and oddly-proportioned.

"GO, SAIBAMEN!" And thus, they rushed forward- "Gigigi!" - grinning evilly as their four-fingered hands filled with ki.

"There's just...more, Saibamen," Elder Kai stated over the scouter as Ragnai threw a charged orb of energy at one before turning to another, allowing the energy to flow through him. "Just reduce the number of them!"

They fell surprisingly easily, but hit hard- glass cannons, it seemed. He rushed between them, allowing his Ki to flow through his physical form, to carry his strides into hovering as he weaved in between Saibaman to Saibaman, delivering kick and fist to each little demonic green midget.

It took him a while- but Nappa laughed eventually at the remaining group. Ragnai wasn't paying attention to the others, he realized-

He saw Yamcha lying in a heap and an Armless Tien, collapsed on the ground. "...wh..."  
"It's okay, they died in the original timeline- for now, you've got other matters to deal with."  
A thud on the sandy gravel confirmed this as Nappa strode forward, grinning. "Fun time. I'm going to crush you little maggots and use your bone splinters as toothpicks for my next dinner." Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan yet remained, they outpowered him!

But an overwhelming sensation came from the bald Saiyan, radiating off of him- he could feel it, he could feel his Ki!

...oh dear. He could feel his ki. And they didn't stand a chance- they were cutting it close, and that would be it. Nappa grinned, assuming a fighting posistion as the others, tiredly, did the same.

And soon, they once more leapt into action, Nappa swinging his fist and assaulting them relentlessly. Once more, it took all of the effort in his body to block Nappa's attacks, but something in the back of his head struck him like a dinnerbell.

 _"The Zanzoken is a technique that allows one to momentarily dissapear and re-appear. It's done by a quick burst of Ki followed by a dash in a direction- with any luck, the user enters a phantasmal-like state for a brief moment until the technique fades, making them corporeal once more and allowing them to continue with their actions. However, this is known to be tiring- so, if used, do so carefully. It is heavily taxing on one's stamina, and when passing through other objects- or people- in particular."_

That was what he was missing- that old lesson, a basic!

Praying to god he could get it down, he allowed his Ki to surge through him with a sudden jolt as he shot himself forward through the air-  
spinning, eyes closed, praying to any lords listening to him that it would work-  
He found himself behind Nappa, and made the mistake of doing a fist-pump to Celebrate. Nappa spun around and slammed a heavy fist into the side of his head, sending him flying.

He landed against the canyon wall, Gohan taking his place by assaulting Nappa with a flurry of violent attacks, ending it by centering a burst of Ki from his chest- 'Evil Explosion', he believed.

Nappa tanked the burst and knocked the child away, emitting a burst of Ki to send them flying away.

"The others can handle Nappa- over somewhere else, something is delaying Goku. Go find out what it is!"  
"Right!" He willed himself forward into the air with a burst of Ki and sped off, following the slowly growing trail of clashing Ki's.

* * *

Turles chuckled, his arrogantly elegant persona evading Goku's every move. Goku groaned as he was knocked backwards, skidding on his backside.

"Fool. We should have sticked together, it's truly a shame- ah, well, for you anyways. Me, I find it that the less lackies I have, the less I have to work to keep them that way." His palm filled with a violet light as he aimed the ki ball at Goku- and unleashed a volley of energy bolts.

Smoke flew everywhere as they landed, and the Low-class Saiyan only smiled. "Bon Voyage, Gok-" His scouter beeped. "...wait."

"So. Whatta' ya' doin'?" A voice called out from the smoke.  
"What am I doing?"  
"Are you screwing with history?"  
"What?"  
"YOU'RE SCREWIN' WITH HISTORY?!"  
"...ugh." Turles facepalmed. "Begone, my quarrel is with my kin, the OTHER low-class Saiyan." "I'm a low class earthling, do I count?" "No. You don't- Ah, SCREW IT." He lifted a hand and unleashed a burning golden ki wave into the smoke cloud, laughing. "DIE ALREADY!"

"...you've got a temper," a voice said behind him. It was an Earthling in a torn-up version of the gi Kakkarot was wearing-

Where was he?

"Thanks for the Sensu Bean- I've gotta go, you know! Thanks, hate to leave you with him!" "You won't escape, Kakarot-" The earthling darted around, dirty blonde hair cloaking fierce green eyes that made him shiver. "Just stop already. I'm already pretty sore from dealing with a fat bald guy, so don't make me do this."  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "Oh my Kami, we're doing this, aren't we?"

A voice- Trunks! - came across Ragnai's scouter. "Keep Turles Busy, my partner is en route!"

Turles lashed out at Ragnai with a fist that clubbed him clean across the face, sending him spiraling. He halted mid-air and surged back towards him, launching into a rampage of attacks while occasionally defending from a fist- Turles was stuck on the defensive, unless-

Suddenly, he let off an explosion of Ki around his area, staggering the Earthling and interrupting his assault. Seeing his chance, Turles rushed forward, placed a forming ball of violet ki in his palm against the Earthling's stomach, and whispered a single word.

"Goodbye."

Ragnai went flying with concussive force as Ki blasts bombarded him in a storm of attacks, the Earthling feeling too weak to block any of them-

Someone caught him and offered him a capsule which he shakily took, a medical cross imprinted on it's band. Popping it released a bean- a Sensu Bean. He ate it, closing his eyes and feeling the return of Ki and energy that he had used beforehand.

"You ready, rookie?" A female voice called out. He looked up to see a Majin, pink skin clad in black uniform, a heart crest sewed into the design. Her 'hair' fell around her face, and she had black eyes with red circles to signify where she was looking, a grin on her face. "C'mon, you started this fight, I'm going to help you finish it."

Turles, fuming, pointed at the both of them. "I- I won't- you aren't going to dishonor me, like I'm some kind of...fun, CHALLENGE." But Ragnai was already up, eyes locked on the Saiyan.

Growling, he turned heel and ran, dissapearing after a brief moment of flight. The Majin frowned, turning back towards Ragnai after a moment.

 _Hey, she's kind of pretty._ He found it hard to focus on her- she looked beautiful, to him, the way her hair was done, the way her lips seemed to part slightly when she finished talking, the beautiful scarlet eyes that peered at him-

"Rookie. ROOKIE," she spoke, snapping under his nose. He blinked, coming back from his daydream.

"Hey, uh- get back to the conflict, I think Goku's just dealt with Nappa by now- but Vegeta's got some readings on him that don't fit this time period at all. -oh, and, uh- Real quick," she offered a handshake, smiling. "Majin Siif." "Ragnai." "I know, I usually read the rookie folders if they manage to get into big posistions." "You've got my resume on hand?" "Yah-huh!" She hopped a little. "Also, since you got picked to help me and Trunks out with the scrolls, I'm going to keep thinkin' that you've got potential. Don't let me down, huh? It'd be nice to have someone else to spar with once and a while."

He blinked for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I'm hoping to. The two Kai's have been nice to me thus far, but I'm putting all of my effort into training myself for whenever the next threat is arriving, and all of that's been on double-time, too, as I've had to keep pushing myself. But, whatever helps them out in the end, right? Protecting the...uh, the fabric of the universe...and everything?"

They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment before there was an 'ahem' from over the scouter. "Siif, head after Turles, we've found him. Ragnai, hurry back to Goku."

"Right," they both simultaneously responded, both flying up into the air.

Ragnai paused, looking back at the Majin.

 _Please look back, please look back, if you look back that means you might like me as much as I do yo-_

She looked back and offered him a grin. "After this hubbub with the scrolls is over, I could teach you how to use Kaioken- rarely use it myself, but it's handy to have on occasion."

"Yeah, uh, I'd love to!"  
 _YES!_ His heart fluttered momentarily with what he hoped was conformation as she gave him a wave before speeding off and dissapearing.

Deciding to put an end to this, he sped off- back towards the Canyon.

* * *

Ragnai arrived just at the scene of the clash, Goku increasing his energy to a x4 Kaioken. But something was still off-

Vegeta gleamed with a familiar black energy, and he let out a roar- the Galick Gun was still beating back the Kamehamha!

Goku groaned, the beam shrinking back towards him as the Earthling shot beside him.

It was a quarter of the way there when Ragnai powered up to his maximum, preparing the new attack he had been preparing and studying after the fight with Raditz. Both palms filled with a pink-violet energy.

Goku screamed in effort, at his brink-

"VEGETA! Feeling tired?" Ragnai gritted his teeth, launching the wave forward. "TAKE A WEEKEND!"

He shot a 'Weekend' to combine with Goku's Kamehameha, adding his energy to the blast. It stopped Vegeta from gaining any progress on the two, but kept the beam at a standstill as well.

Goku groaned. "Push it! TOGETHER!"

They both let loose a scream as all of their Ki became focused on the clash between Goku and Vegeta, Earth against Invaders-

Vegeta let loose a scream as the resistance fled from their beam, carried off by the energy. Ragnai's scouter came on, alerting the exhausted human.  
"Yajirobe is on his way- you've done enough from here. Find a safe place and we'll take you back, history is able to resume it's natural course."

Giving a weary 'yeah', he gave a thumbs-up to Goku before cloaking himself in Aura and flying off.

* * *

Ragnai, once more, collapsed in the Time Vault, this time two more figures approaching to help the Earthling- Siif, and Trunks. The latter approached him with a smile, nodding with a relieved look. "You did good, recruit, you fixed what you needed to. Take it easy, we can tackle the Namekian scroll in a day or two- otherwise, take it easy."

Siif crouched beside him, grinning and slapping him on the back. "Good job out there, for a first time in that Saga. It's pretty hectic, so at least you managed to fix it for what was needed, right? Take it easy, we'll all get lunch."  
Skot raised her hand. "Ooooh! I can make some!"

Collectively, as a group- **"NO."**

"What? What's so bad about her cooking?" Ragnai blinked.

"...I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Trunks responded. Ragnai shrugged before standing up. "...I'm going to head to the Library in the city section of Conton if you need me, Scouter will be nearby. I'll be here tomorrow around the morning to take care of the Namekian Scroll."

The two Kai's nodded, turning to the two other Patrollers. "Yeah, that'll work. Anyways, Siif said something about food?"  
Siif immediately took action, grinning at Trunks as they began to walk off. "Yeah! Ooh, where are we gonna go? The Noodle Place? Chicken? *Gasp*- the, CANDY SHOP?"  
"Siif, you can't have Candy as lunch..."  
"Humans and Saiyan's can't!"  
Trunks groaned as they walked through the portal together, Ragnai watching them pass by and smiling lightly in amusement. Standing, he gave a wave to the two Kais before making his way to the portal himself.

The Elder Kai chuckled. Supreme Kai looked up at him, frowning. "What's so funny, old man?"  
"Pretty sure Ragnai's got a thing for Siif." "He was eyeing her a lot- and they did seem to hit it off after the first dealing with Turles." She thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, maybe it is, maybe they just gravitate towards each other. She's essentially a girl, Majin Goku who likes Candy, as far as I can tell- and Goku gets along with nearly everyone!"

Elder Kai stroked his chin, grinning. "...we'll see. ...also, she needs to come by more, I like that uniform of hers." "Wrinkles! Bad!" "Bah! Shut up, Tiny!"

* * *

Ragnai collapsed on his bed- he lived in a small apartment in the city area, two-roomed- the first contained a simple bed, nightstand with alarm clock and lamp, a counter with a Microwave, Fridge and a Sink, and a Small Closet on the side of the wall. The second was, of course, the mandatory bedroom- all places need one, right?

He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his shoulder and wincing every so often he would find a minor bruise the sensu bean hadn't seemed to have considered worth healing. It was late and he couldn't sleep because of thoughts.

Mainly, of strength- he wasn't strong enough, nearly enough, no matter how he tried. He had to find a way to fix that, some way, some how-  
Siif offered to teach him the Kaioken after this all blew over. That might be the thing he needed. But, as of course, his thoughts floated from one place, to another...  
Siif- that beautiful pink demon-slime-lady. He found her infatuating, frustratingly so. She always seemed to linger at some corner of his mind. Something in him wanted to say that it would fade in time, just like every other Saiyan and Human he had eyed over the years- but no, it wouldn't, he knew something, he could feel a connection- a kinship, to her. Something he didn't have with anyone else, or wouldn't have with anyone else if he didn't act.

But how? He wasn't a ladies man, and he had the bachelor pad of an underpaid worker, minus the disrepair (the apartment was in rather well-kept manners).

Eventually he fell into a restless sleep as thoughts of the future passed before his eyes- and he felt worried, so very worried.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

AN- Admittedly, that one felt a little lackluster to write as compared to the first chapter- however, I've got a good feeling that things will speed up once we can make it past the beginning of the Namekian Saga. Obviously, I've set up the main romantic interest, so now I've just got one more character I need to rope in.  
Otherwise, that's all I have to say- still trying to figure a schedule out, but for now, we'll see each other in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Embrace Your Potential!

AN - So, I'm going to focus on cranking out one chapter per big story I've got going per week- which, currently means one chapter every two weeks, if I don't get them done early on time. Either way, this gives you an idea of how I'm going to start writing my stories from now on until I finish one and focus on the other. Otherwise, yeah, not a lot of updates- I'm getting what I can done, between this and other stuff in real life I need to violently attack with a rubber chicken for the sake of maintaining an inkling of sanity- so, I'll be working fairly often, but no guarantees.

Anyways- On with the Story, and Unto the Xenoverse!

Chapter 3; Embrace your Potential! A New Power?

Ragnai woke, grumbling and running a hand through his coarse, splayed bed-hair. Smacking his mouth for a moment, he looked at the blaring alarm that awoke him and tapped the 'off' button, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with an irritated gesture.

He prepared for the day as usual, eating a small breakfast of cereal and a glass of water before heading out for the day, taking his pod to aim for the portal.

The earthling lived in a simple apartment in the city district, restricting his spending so that he could afford both medical needs and food for when he would need it. He lived simple and quiet, and he wouldn't have it any other way- the small space he stuck to was enough for him, cozy and plain. But once more, his thoughts drifted forward, to the present, as he neared the gate, exiting his pod and making entrance.

* * *

The Supreme Kai looked up at the Earthling's footsteps, smiling a little. "There you are." "Have you left?" "I live here. Plus, no, it's my duty to contain the distortions until they can be corrected, so I was waiting for you." Pausing for a moment, he thought.

"You're immortal, right?" "Yep!" "So rest is pointless?" "Yep, but it feels good." The small kai yawned briefly before blinking, remembering something.

"Oh, and to help, I've found a separate rift for you to check out. Trust me and say that you seek to oppose Frieza- that should be enough to let you see him."

Ragnai nodded briefly, taking the scroll she handed him before closing his eyes and allowing it to take him elsewhere.

* * *

The earthling found himself outside of a hut as two familiar powers seemed to trail away from him, each designated clearly as Gohan and Krillin of the Namek Saga. Turning back around, he spotted a namekian- the trademark glare, staring right his way.

"Let me guess. You're here to recieve a potential unlock, as well." Ragnai nodded. "Do you hold alliance with Frieza?" "No, screw that dude. Or is it a chick?" The namekian shrugged impassively for a moment before a voice came from deep within the hut.

"NAAAAAAAIL. Let him in." And with that, the Slug-Man guided him to the inner chamber of the hut. Atop a throne sat a fat, old namekian, wide in height and girth. He seemed to direct his gaze (Ragnai couldn't tell, as his eyes seemed to remain shut) down at the Earthling with a warm smile. "You are the one the Time-God spoke of. The warrior sent to aid my people, and all peoples across time."

"Uh..." He paused for a moment, debating. "Yes."

"Then step forward. I offer you a power so that you may fight with these people- a glimpse into your potential, and a way to further your progression in strength even further." The Elder Namekian maintained his warm smile, beckoning the human closer.

Ragnai bit the bait and stepped forward, the Namekian turning his palm to face the human. Nothing happened after a moment-

Something rose upwards from his stomach, suddenly, he could feel channels of power that he didn't even know he had flow through him as energy coursed and burned in spiraling, flaring arcs- his muscles tingled, his fingertips buzzed, his ears rang, he could feel his power expanding, growing almost twofold-

But it all faded suddenly, leaving him back where he was. He looked up at the Elder Namekian, who smiled. "To activate your newfound potential, my young one- focus not on what you are doing, but yourself- dig deep, and tap into this unused river of arcane power I have revealed for you. And most of all- maintain a steady mind to maintain the power itself. Otherwise, you will lose the power's faint touch."

He paused for a moment before looking up at the fat man. "Thank you. It...means a lot." Again, he smiled, humble and gentle. "Tell the Time-God I said hello, dear one- and do your best to save my home, and more importantly my people. I thank you for aiding us."

Ragnai nodded before turning around and making his way to the door.

* * *

Once more, he was whisked through time and space before arriving at the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai was beaming at him with an earnest grin, two new figures appearing behind her- Trunks and Siif, of course. They nodded at him- "Ready to get to work?"

Ragnai, once more, nodded. "Yeah. Let's go correct history- we can cover more timeways this way, if we split up. You two can handle yourselves, and I want to give myself a shot with this new ability."

"I would take a little faith in your new potential," another voice spoke up- Elder Kai was walking over, stuffing a magazine into his pocket. "It's no great unlock like a Kai may provide, but a potential unlock- even from a namekian sage, can be something fierce and to be reckoned with. You just need to figure out how to tap into it-"

"Focus on myself, dig deep, got it." The old man scowled at him for a moment before pointing a finger at Trunks. "You- head off to Dodoria and Zarbon during their chase of Krillin and Gohan, and help them escape. Siif- ah, uh-" He stopped his eyes from wandering down south the Majin's form. "You, head off- we've seen another time traveler lurking about." Siif nodded. "Ragnai- make sure that Vegeta can win against Dodoria." He nodded, and the group of three approached the table, each placing a hand on the scroll as seperate slipstreams whisked them off to different times.

* * *

Affixing his scouter onto place, Ragnai looked around-

There he was. The prince was gloating to what looked like a pink fat man in Saiyan Armor, spiked head and forearms marking him as a very likely target- Dodoria, One of Frieza's two right-hand men, back in the day.

As they entered their combat poses, Dodoria momentarily glimmered with a familiar energy, grinning malevolently.

Time to go!

Ragnai landed beside Vegeta and assumed a fighting pose, allowing his Ki to surge through him almost immediately and bringing his full power to the surface. The Saiyan looked over at him for a moment-

"An Earthling? What are you doing her- bah, nevermind." His gaze turned back towards Dodoria. "It seems we have a common enemy," the prince grinned as his own Ki rose to the surface.

And the two leapt off into an assault on the larger alien, trading positions and mixing energy with strike as they launched their attack. He blocked and dodged, surprisngly, before unleashing an explosion of energy around his frame which sent the two flying.

Ragnai stopped himself in the air, rolling before halting completely and allowing Ki to fill his palms. He launched a volley of Ki bursts at him while Vegeta posed, his arms to the left of his form with his hands at his head, filled with a violet energy he was charging. Smoke billowed outwards as Dodoria shot forth from the cloud caused by the blasts, launching into an assault of his own against the Earthling.

They traded blows for a short moment, blocking each other's punches and dodging each other's kicks, interrupting Ki Channels in an attempt to back off before they both suddenly backed up from each other.

"Earthling! Back! NOW!" Vegeta launched his attack- a Galick Gun, similar to the one he had seem during the Saiyan Saga.

Dodoria turned just in time to barely block it, slowly being pressed back.

Laughing, he suddenly shimmered with the black-red energy. "You think that I'm going to fall that easily?" He deflected the beam to the side and flew upwards, throwing his hands upwards as they gathered with Ki before launching a beam at Vegeta. It struck, consuming him- but Dodoria let it fade after a moment, grinning and turning his gaze towards Ragnai.

He unleashed a barrage of super-powered Ki-Blasts at him, and it was all he could do to continue his dodging via Zanzoken and agility. Dodoria was laughing, barrage unending, until-  
He saw his opening-  
Clouding himself in aura and flooring his energy to it's maximum, flying around in a flash before circling and finding himself at Dodoria's backside-

The earthling delivered a swift kick, Dodoria flying backwards as the black energy consuming him suddenly stopped flowing. He fell to the ground.

Dodoria died in the original history, and he was still going to. Ragnai lifted his hands, allowing energy to flood them once more, feeling it build and stack as the energy coursing through his grip and around his fingers in violet-pink bursts- he was preparing a weekend, and intended to flood as much as he could muster into it before Dodoria regained his composure and went on the offensive.

Vegeta had the same idea, charging another Galick gun-

They both fired on the fat pink alien, and he was no more within only a final shriek.

Ragnai landed on the Namekian soil, huffing for breath. Vegeta turned to him, dusting off his shoulder. "I should be thanking you, Earthling. You also seem to possess a significantly greater power than your other kin."

"...uhhh. I try?" Vegeta looked at him with a thin smirk. "Perhaps we'll have the opprotunity to train some time. If you're going to emulate a Saiyan's technique, make it mine instead of a Low-Class Warrior's like Raditz. Come, I'll show you-" "Listen, uh, Mister Saiyan? I kind of need to get to something about now." "...stay away from the Dragon Balls." "Oh, believe me, I will. I just kind of have to get to something, uh-" he tapped his scouter. "Something with my friends is going awry."

"You helped me, so I suppose I can repay the favor. Where?" Vegeta turned, ki building. "Afterwards, perhaps we can negotiate searching for the dragon balls together- as long as you grant me my one wish."

But the Earthling was already gone, whisked back to the Time Nest.

* * *

Skot approached, frowning. "You shouldn't let them interact with you like that. It can cause ripples, in ways." "Right. I, uh...thanks, for helping me out there." She nodded before taking the scroll from before and handing it to him again. "Work isn't done yet, though- Turles appeared again, Trunks was incapacitated and taken back to a medical ward and Siif is handling it now. It would probably even the odds in our favor if you went off to lend her a helping hand." Ragnai blinked for a moment.  
PERFECT! Another chance to spend time with her- albeit, in the midst of battle, but it could work.  
He nodded, grabbing the scroll and closing his eyes. "I'll go right away."  
"Good luck!"

* * *

He phased into existence again in the plain from before, the sound of combat coming from what seemed like to the west. He shot forth, dipping behind a boulder.

Siif was evading a flurry of Ki Blasts from Turles as a Namekian in yellow and purple armor approached from behind, aiming a strike at her back. She caught the coming fist and dodged under him, using his momentum to throw him at the Saiyan. The namekian went tumbling, giving a grumble as Siif stood straight. She was scuffed and bruised, evidently-

He couldn't keep watching! The Namekian once more surged forward, aiming a kick at her-

Ragnai surged forward and punched the alien in the face with a burst of aura, sending him flying to the side. The Majin grinned, giving him a thumbs-up while wiping a trace of scarlet fluid from the bottom of her lip as she turned to face Turles.

The two reformatted, back-to-back, each facing an opponent.

"A shame. Myself and Slug were having fun, just you and us- a shame you had to bring an uninvited guest to the party." "Oh, screw off, Turles," Siif responded. "You and your snide behind wouldn't know fair if it hit you upside the head. This gives me a fighting chance, for once."

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Slug responded. He extended an arm for the Earthling, Ragnai narrowly sidestepping it and lifting a hand in response to fire an orb of energy at the Namekian. A ball of yellow light shot forth, weak but stunning, colliding with his gut with the force of a regular punch.

Using the off-guard opprotunity, he Zanzokened over and delivered a fist to the Namekian's jaw, sending him flying upwards. Once more utilizing his Zanzoken, he appeared above the Namekian and sledgehammered him down at the ground, unleashing a volley of ki bolts and unleashing a cloud of smoke.

Slug was laughing as he charged forth from it, clothes dirtied. "Oh, so you've got some fight! I like that!" He punched him square in the face, combining that by moving back slightly, grabbing his head, and ramming it further as he knee'd him. Then ducking under, the Namekian grabbed the earthling's leg and spun him about, throwing him into the cliff face.

That did nothing?! There had to be something Ragnai coul-  
Right, the Potential Unlock!  
Dig deep, dig dee-

His concentration was interrupted as Slug slammed a fist into his stomach, furthering his burial into the crater. He went into a flurry of attacks, each striking the earthling with crushing might. "Dissapointing, I thought you might have lasted longer."

Siif glanced over after kicking Turles away, dashing upwards and delivering a kick to the Namekian to send him spiraling. Reaching in, she helped him out of the crater, and the two resumed their back-to-back stance from before.

"So...uh. You okay." "...my everything hurts," he panted in response- and she giggled for a moment before locking eyes with Turles. "Yeah, well, just keep tryin'. You can do it if you put in enough effort." "STOP TALKING ABOUT US LIKE WE'RE MERE CHALLENGES! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH!" "...right," he nodded to Siif, looking at a fuming Lord Slug.

Closing his eyes, he breathed for a moment before allowing his power to expand within him. He could feel each current, each wave- he could feel something beneath, directing that energy towards that hidden cluster he previously was unable to find-

He was embraced by a surge of energy and a faint white glow, ki surging around him as his back arced and he let out a shout, hands coming to his hips.

Looking at his hand, momentarily, before back at Slug, he embraced a fighting pose before leaping into battle.

He found that this power- his own potential, apparently- was restoring his energy in more ways than one- he found himself harder to tire out, he could feel his body turn resistant to every strike that Slug landed here and there in their attack- he was moving faster, he felt...overall, purely better.

Purely Human.

As those two words rung across his mind, a grin crossed his face. He was an Earthling, a Human from Earth- And he was going to do this for HIS earth.

Feeling the power surging, he reared back a fist after pausing his attack abruptly, slamming into Slug with an overwhelming punch. He stumbled back as his guard was pressed aside and the fist slammed into his stomach, sending him flying back-

He collided with a flying Turles, both tumbling to the ground. They growled before taking out two fruits, giving them a chomp-

They were suddenly engulfed by the black energy, streaks of obsidian and pearl energy flying in the air around them. They laughed-

"Let's take care of them, then. One strike, together, Slug/Turles." Turles lifted a hand charging with violet energy in front of home while Slug crouched forward, mouth agape as energy formed in a ball in front of his face.

Siif landed beside him, and the two exchanged a nod, the Human's increase further emboldening his energy as it coalesced in his palms. An idea came to mind- something he had seen long ago during his history studies, a technique that might work if he could preform it right.

He moved a hand to his backside, feeling the energy onset in his palm magnify. Thrusting the ball forward, he called out three words-

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

A beam, wreathed in green energies, shot forward from his hand as Turles and Slug fired, a yellow and violet beam intermingling together. The Final Shine Attack was beating them back, but taxed his energy greatly, even with his Potential Unlock. Pausing for a moment, he then let out a yell as he thrusted all energy he had into the attack, lightning forming around him as the ground was disturbed.

Beside him, Siif thrust her hands forward finally, shouting- 'KAMEHAMEHA!' A pink beam shot forward, adding to the mixture.

The two Time Patrollers glanced at each other and nodded. Majin Siif Yelled something - 'KAIOKENx20!' - and they both screamed in effort as they pressed all they had into the beam, Ragnai's potential energy increasing only further as he scraped all that the form had to offer for him currently. The beams won- the pair screamed as they were consumed-

Huffing, he released the concentration required to maintain his Potential Unlock, looking over at the Majin who's red aura faded. She fell to the ground, huffing and grabbing at her chest as the pink flesh bubbled and reformed. She screamed in agony- Ragnai, rushing, grabbed her by the shoulder and tapped his scouter.

"Get us out of here! Now!"

And they were whisked off into another time.

* * *

Towa smirked. Mira looked over, frowning. "What delights you? They were too weak to win against the Time Patrollers." "Because my Experiment was a success, I believe- the amount of power they tapped into when eating the fruit succeeded original calculations, and yet they spoke as one as well- just another checkmark on the blackboard," she chuckled.

Mira huffed, crossing his arms. "We shall see," he replied, gazing down at the craters- something had inspired them both to press forth, even at the Pink One's own physical toll and cost. Something, he couldn't put his finger on...

Something...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4 - Embrace the Kaioken!

Chapter 5 ; Embrace the Kaioken! Hearts Collide?

Ragnai grunted as they arrived in the midst of the Time Vault, Siif groaning and tugging at her collar as the slime-like makeup of her body reformed and bubbled of it's own random accord (and evidently causing her pain). The Supreme Kai of Time rushed over with Trunks, each crouching over the pained Majin.

Trunks grunted, tapping his scouter and looking up. "Paramedics. Time Nest. NOW."

* * *

Siif came out from the Hospital a day later, patched up (mostly). Where her body had twisted out of shape was bruised over but returned to it's normal form, and she seemed more tired (and somehow more hungry) than usual, but otherwise she remained as healthy as could be. Time Distortions hadn't occured since the two Saga's changed and had to be fixed, so it looked as if they would get at least a -little- down time.

Ragnai trained what he could off of the Parallel Quests, as did Trunks- The Supreme Kai kept a monitor over the scrolls while the Elder Kai would occasionally join the Earthling if not observing him, giving him pointers and (some) helpful advice for situations he found himself correcting. The Earthling was growing exponentially in strength as a result, the way the fabric of time being weaved allowing him to knock out multiple quests at once before having to return while only a moment might have passed in Conton City.

Ah, but the Parallel Quests, while they offered good training, were legitament problems with timeways- minor, but still worthy of being fixed, and thus they were just as constant. It mattered only how efficiently you could witness and fix so many timelines at once.

It was when Ragnai was taking time off to eat- buying a bowl of Alfredo (Earth's 'Italy' had foods that he found he preferred) to eat outside when Siif approached him.

"Hey, uh. Shouldn't you be resting?" "Aw, don't be a Trunks. Doctors said I'm okay as long as I don't exert myself too much." Ragnai shrugged, spooning a couple of bites into his mouth. "Alright."  
The Majin sat beside him. "...so. I did promise to teach you Kaioken when this is all over." "Is that going to exert you?" "I've handled a LOT more then Kaioken, dude, I think I'll be okay." She stuck out her tongue at him with a playful grin, and he couldn't help but grin back. "Sure, after I'm done eating."

So they finished eating, and soon found themselves in a 'replicated arena' - an enviorment from the past, replicated using various technologies, for people to battle in, train, et cetera. They both assumed fighting stances- well, Ragnai did, but she held back, nodding at him.

"First, observe." She crouched, charging her energy, pink turning crimson as she was engulfed and let loose a single word - "KAIOKEN!"

Standing still, she looked at him. "Kaioken doubles your energy, and multiplies it based on the multiplier you use. However, it's hard to contain such a sudden burst in power at first- and that's why higher multipliers are best maintained at lower intervals of time. It's all about controlling your Ki, see?"

Ragnai nodded, and she extended her hand. "Right. Okay, you try it- here, if this is any help, give it a visual. Your energy is a rubber band- pulling it outwards is like using Kaioken, you're doubling it's size, but it's straining. Eventually it'll get used to it, but for now you need to conciously maintain it."

He closed his eyes. Rubber band- stretching-  
"Good, got that image? Now shout 'Kaioken' and charge up to full energy."

The ground around him rumbled as he extended his arms to the side and shouted-

"KAIOKEN!" _Boom._

He suddenly felt as if he had a weight pressing down on his chest- but on the other hand, he felt stronger, faster- no, he could feel it all, this was exactly double his strength-

It was slipping-

Pain throbbed in his chest. He gagged, the red aura fading as his concentration on the image of a rubber band stretching faded. Staggering momentarily through gritted teeth, he eventually stood back up and looked at her.

"Again. It's all about maintaining your concentration- lose that, and you're toast. The greater your current power, the harder it'll be to handle your Kaioken- you've got to be able to control more and more of it." Ragnai nodded before charging his energy once more.

The mental image of a rubber band appeared. He willed it to stretch- stretch-

"KAIOKEN!" _Boom._

He maintained it, concentration remaining on that image, pushing it to the back of his mind as his energy became his new priority. The weight on his chest slowly lessened as he concentrated- another ball of energy, wildly flaring out- he had to keep those lashes of energy contained with it. Siif watched on, expression slowly becoming impressed.

Eventually, he stood straight, eyes still narrowed in concentration- but his gaze narrowed on her. She smiled before assuming a fighting stance and flying at him. "Now let's see what you can do!"

She struck a fist, and he dodged to the side. Moving her body to float upwards, she aimed a kick at his head. He ducked under it with a honed speed he shouldn't have been capable of, landing a blow in her stomach that sent her stumbling backwards into the air. Siif grinned.

"Guess I don't need to hold back as much as I normally do. This will be fun!"

They then had at each other, each mirroring each other's blows- their fists mashed, they blocked and struck at each other, trading blows- she would high kick, he would block with a forearm and aim a strike at her stomach- she would evade and flip behind him, only for him to do the same.

It was eventually broken when they both landed, bruised further and broken. The red aura glimmered still around the strained human, dirt and sweat mixing with his torn Gi. Majin Siif was in a similar manner but was grinning- enjoying herself. She laughed-

"You've got the hang of it- remember, you can multiply it, but try mastering the base form of Kaioken before you move onto other things." Ragnai blinked- before nodding. He let the image in the back of his head fade, and felt the pressure suddenly release- he felt tired, so tired-

He fell to his knees, grunting. A burning sensation emanated from his chest, somewhere on his arm and legs, he couldn't care, he was just so tired-

So tired-

* * *

He awoke to find himself staring at a blue sky in the desert battleground, his head against something soft and firm- She was leaning over him, smiling.

"You're kinda' cute when you're sleeping." "..." She just giggled. "You passed out after releasing it- yeah, it'll do that to you, forgot to mention it. Maintaining it is one thing, dealing with the exhaustion of the control you exert afterwards is another thing entirely." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face before patting his shoulder. "You good to walk? Or do I need to keep playing nurse~?"

Something about the way she said that unsettled him. "-uh, yeah- I'm good, yeah." He summoned his strength and willed himself to stand up, grunting in discomfort. His...everything, was sore, now that he was moving and able to notice it. She stood and dusted herself off before tapping her scouter. "Hey, we're ready to leave."

And they both poofed in a flurry of energy.

* * *

Ragnai spent the next few days after that training with Siif, learning to control the base mode of Kaioken. It really was moreso of a technique than a transformation- it required levels of exercise and strength, not just mere anger and rage to unlock, or other requirements. It was purely testing the strength your body could handle.

Each day he'd wake up early, eat breakfast, and head down to the Time Machine Station to meet her. They eventually got smart enough to start bringing feasts and beverages with them in capsules, as training that went on for the entirety of a day tended to exhaust and empty one's energy reserves. The Human improved to manage a Kaiokenx3 at his limit, though there eventually came a day when he got an idea.

He allowed his Kaioken to fade as he leapt back, holding up a hand. She stopped as he posed, closing his eyes-

Digging deep, scraping-

He was engulfed in a silhouette of white energy that coursed around him, the Namekian Potential Unlock sending power flooding through him. As he had improved, his potential had evidently expanded- he felt tons upon tons of power weighing down on him in this form, all at his fingertips, all his to control. Majin Siif raised an eyebrow as she watched him crouch.

This had to work.

"Kaioken!" **_BOOM._**

He was suddenly thrusted into Kaioken while in an extension of his Base Form- he could feel his power bucking and writhing, that familiar pressure on his chest rising and falling in waves of agonizing torment, tempting his focus away from maintaining both forms at once.

He continued charging, allowing his power to flux and expand, only to coil in on itself and start the process anew. It bubbled, boiled and burned before finally settling, contained and controlled- just by a thread, but still.

Ragnai looked up at Siif who raised an eyebrow. He lifted a hand and flexed his fingers, making a fist and testing his grip. She frowned - "Be careful. It can be difficult to contain that much energy in one sitting for long. That'll tire you out when you're done, for sure."

He smirked before entering a combat stance, pressing his concentration further back, into that safe nook that they seemed to go. She dashed forward, launching a strike- he dodged to the side and delivered a roundhouse kick at mach-speed, causing a minature shockwave as it connected with the Majin's backside and sent her flying. She stood and grunted, holding her shoulder.

"You're at about your strength between Times two and three, aren't you?" "I think so." "Hmn. Work on controlling your base form's Kaioken more- but for now, sure, we can have fun."

They spent hours sparring, the combined effect between the potential unlock's rejuvenating effects and the Kaioken's speed allowing him a much easier time with moving about, blocking and taking damage. He stepped from side to side as if in an elegant dance, scraping at his energy further, rising it, elevating it, he could feel more beyond his potential.

* * *

Eventually, the two were lying next to each other on the sandy floor, exhausted. The day above had turned to night- the ground was cratered from their intense bouts.

Siif suddenly lifted her arms and pumped into the air, letting out a 'woot'. Ragnai looked over. "Good...day, session, thingy." She only smiled, letting her arms fall to her side. "Yeah. Good ol' bout of fun, really was...somethin'. You're getting the hang of Kaioken. Wonder what else you can master." He shrugged, folding his arms behind his head and grunting as his head momentarily caused some bruises to twinge. "I put in a lot of practice, controlling my Ki, before I got dragged into the whole...Time-Patroller thing. Was always a lot better at controlling and unleashing energy than I was with physical prowess, but I guess both areas are only improving, huh?"

"Yep." She scooted over and nudged his side playfully. "You're one hell of a fighter, even as low as you are- Might even be able to top Trunks in his Super Saiyan form, you push yourself hard enough." "Bah, I don't think that. It's got a...what, a x50 Multiplier?" "Yeah. But hey, you've got Potential, and pure multiplication and focus on your side. You can deal damage to a Majin, you can handle a Saiyan. ...eventually." "Even so, you were holding back." "About 40% of my power was what you were up against, yeah. Thing is, you...fight erratically. It's fun."

Ragnai closed his eyes with a grin. "It is kind of fun, ain't it? I see how Saiyans can enjoy it so much."

The two began prepping their after-training dinner- a feast of various fishes- and ate side-by-side, discussing techniques and energy, pasts and presents. They were two kindred souls, out together, fighting and having fun- little more and little less made them happy, it seemed.

Eventually, Majin Siif leaned back on her arms, looking up at the stars, next to Ragnai. She leaned her head on his shoulder with a contented grin and sigh, the two yawning in synchronization. "...alright, real talk? I think it's pretty obvious we both have a thing for each other."

"...that obvious, huh?" "Yeah." She fell back on the sand, stretching an arm up to gently tug on his shoulder to pull him back. "I don't know a lot about romance, or anything- it's taking a lot of the guts I've got right now to even keep talking. So, listen here, huh?"

"...I love you," she said, and though he had been expecting it, the dead of night suddenly seemed excited with volleys and bursts of bright lights. Pausing for a moment, he then reached over and wrapped an arm around her as he laid back finally. "Same here," he muttered. "We can try to make this work."  
"Straight to the point, huh?" "I don't really know how to act, uh. Never been a lady's man." "Hey, never been a man's lady." They both chuckled lightly before embracing each other in their post-training fatigue, and fell asleep.


End file.
